


Politics in Atlas

by Shinedown204



Category: RWBY
Genre: Come Inflation, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Infiltration, Library Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Salem needs the Atlisian council to be in disarray and she sends the perfect person for the job.
Relationships: Neopolatin/Camilla(RWBY)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Politics in Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Reve-Lucio

Councilwoman Camilla has been adamant about voting General Ironwood off the council, she and Councilman Sleet have tolerated his tyranny for far too long. It's time they bring down the tyrant and his reign. However, with him holding two seats on the council they’ve been unable to sway the vote in their favor, but after Weiss Schnee exposed Jacque Schnee’s traitorous actions in dealing with the presumed dead Atlas scientist Arthur Watts she begins to wonder if voting Ironwood off the council is wise.

This single action could foil Samlem’s plan. However, she does have an idea.

“Cinder bring me that girl you introduced to me earlier.” Salem of course was referring to Neopolitan, one of Cinder’s previous partners who helped in the fall of Beacon. She was even able to reclaim the relic of knowledge which impressed her greatly.

“Yes, ma’am.” Cinder walked off to find Neo staring at the floating city she wondered what Salem needed her for. “Hey, Neo Salem wants to speak to you.” The mute girl turned to look at Cinder and then nodded heading off to Salem’s throne room. She was curious as to what her next mission was.

Upon arriving she respectfully curtsied earning a smirk from the pale woman. “You’re curious as to why I called you here, Are you not?” Neo nodded. “Well as it would seem those annoying kids who call themselves team RWBY who I’m sure you’re familiar with have done some digging and found out about the meeting between Arthur and Jacque.” Salem sat from her throne and made her way to where Neo was standing, the crystal ball Grimm followed behind her.

“Now that Ironwood’s name is clear they are beginning to unite. However, there is still a way we can turn the people against each other. Tyrian and Arthur did a nice job of causing panic during the elections and although Ironwood’s name has been cleared the rest of the Atlas council and the people of Mantle are still skeptical.” Salem now loomed over the petite woman, Neo kept a neutral face with a subtle smile on the corners of her lips.

“And this is where you come in,” Salem grasped Neo’s chin with her cold white finger, the smirk on her face turning into a sinister grin. “During your infiltration mission with Cinder to the Schnee mansion, you seemed to have caught the eyes of a particular woman.” Neo’s subtle smile dropped and Salem seemed to notice, “Councilwoman Camilla was her name if I am recalling correctly.” Salem pulled an image of her on her crystal ball, Grimm. Oh yes, she remembered her. When Neo was infiltrating the Schnee mansion in search of the relic of knowledge she had disguised herself as a house servant taking on the form of a raven-haired green-eyed girl. She was often called to bring refreshments to where the council meeting was held and every time she would notice Camillia stare at her just a little bit longer when she handed out the drinks.

“You see, while Councilman Sleet is still all for voting Ironwood off, Camilia doesn’t seem so confident in her resolve after the arrest of Jacque,” She steps away from Neo and returns to her throne, “but we have a wrench we can throw in the works.” Neo placed a hand on her hip distributing her weight on her right leg.

“As you may have noticed during your time there Camilia seems to have a fixation with you. We can use it to sway the odds into our favor and create discord within Atlas.”

Neo doesn’t like where this is going but she prepares herself for what is to come. “You will seduce her and win her over ensuring she votes against Ironwood.” Yep, she knew it but could she do so she reluctantly accepted the assignment not like she had a choice anyway.

Now Neo is back at the Schnee mansion disguised as the raven-haired green-eyed girl she was when she first infiltrated the place. She made her way around to the dining room where she heard lots of yelling and arguing. Neo stood off to the side and waited until the meeting was over. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the doors to the dining room burst open.

The first to walkout was a familiar bunch; it was those annoying kids along followed by the Ace ops and then Ironwood. Camilla was the last to walk out and then Neo struck. She moved fast and pinned the councilwoman against the wall and pressed her tiny body against hers’

“What are you do-” she stopped mid-sentence when a soft kiss was placed on her cheek and she fully recognized the woman pinning her against the wall. “Oh… it’s you.” she doesn’t know why but there’s just something about this particular house servant that stirs something inside her. She always found it difficult to stay focused during their council meets.

She often found herself having to excuse herself to the bathroom to take care of “business”. I mean how could she help it, a cute but alluring petite body and beautiful green eyes that could lure anyone. Neo moved to grab Camilla’s crotch and was slightly surprised to feel a slight bulge there. 

Although that doesn’t change anything it was still unexpected nonetheless. She pulled away and she smiled when she heard the councilwoman utter a very quiet “no” Neo back away curling her finger, gesturing to follow her. Against her better judgment, she followed the fake house servant. Neo disappeared into a room, Camilla sped up, and when she entered the room it was the library; she found Neo already naked and her legs spread apart exposing the cute little hole for her.

Camilla felt her dick create a tent in her pants, she looked down and grasped it gently. “I...I, well.” She knew she shouldn’t but her desire was stronger she had imagined and even dreamed of this. Camilla made her way up to Neo who was laying back against a table.

She dropped her pants and stroked her dick in anticipation, she couldn’t wait to be inside. Neo got a good look at the shaft and was pretty surprised at how decently big it was, it had to be at least 6 inches and it was gritty too. 

Neo sucked in her gut when she felt the head spread her lips apart, she held onto the table tightly and rested her legs on Camilla’s shoulder. Neo bit her lip and sucked her gut in once she was actually penetrated, the girthy cock spread her apart more than she thought it would, it left her gapping her mouth open. Camilla wasn’t going easy on her at all; she thrust as hard and fast as she possibly could and it hurt Neo gritted her teeth in pain.

“I’ve been wanting to do this to you for such a long time...” she threw her head back and closed her eyes, her breath became shaky and uneven. Neo’s pussy unintentionally clenched onto the hard girthy cock penetrating her. 

She looked down to see the cock actually made a slight bulge in her stomach and it strangely turned her on. The longer she was getting fucked the more and more she began to enjoy it, it actually felt good having her pussy be spread apart. Neo was then suddenly picked up off the table. 

She now found herself being held in the council woman's arms; she was surprisingly strong. She thrust up into Neo hitting new spots and going deeper than before. Neo rested her head on the council woman's shoulder, her legs were now held in the air by her. Neo could hear nothing but the ragged breathing of Camilla in her left war and the occasional moan. 

“You’re tight but looser than I thought” she heard Camilla say. She was a bit disappointed when Camilla briefly stopped pumping her hips, Neo was placed back on the table with her legs wrapped around the council woman's hips. She silently yelped when she suddenly started pounding again. She was gonna be sore tomorrow but that was a problem for later. 

Camilla let out growls a sound no one else would hear from her, the sound of hips slapping against Neo’s ass engulfed the silent library. Neo could feel the shaft twitch inside her and in turn, Camillia erratically started pounding hard into Neo. “Ugh...”

She could feel herself about to release and she was about to release inside the tight pussy of the cute little house servant. “Nngh!!” was the last audible sound made by Camilla before she shot her potent seed inside Neo, both of the women's eyes rolled back as they both experienced orgasm. Camilla thrust deeper into Neo pushing out a lot of the cum from the stuffed pussy.

When she pulled away Neo herself was panting heavily, she placed a hand over her stuffed belly she could feel the cum leak from her and drop onto the pristine floor. When she heard the shuffling of clothes Neo perked up and tapped the woman on the shoulder.

She turned around and face Neo and the scroll in her hand.

It read, “If you want more of this,” Neo emphasized her statement by spreading her pussy lips so Camilla could see all of the cum inside of Neo, “vote Ironwood off the council.” And without hesitation, Camilla agreed, if it meant she got to fuck Neo again she would always say yes.

Mission accomplished, once the councilwoman left Salem’s voice slightly startled her, “Well done, you prove to be more useful than Cinder.” Neo put on a sly smile while getting dressed. Although it was just supposed to be a one-time thing Neo wouldn’t mind being fucked by such a big cock again.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
